


Greenest of green

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: I think one of my first ever ideas for a GuyKyle fic was for Kyle to see Guy flirting with a dude, and not only would Kyle be surprised by this, because he didn’t know Guy was bi, but he’d also get really jealous. Well, I finally wrote it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, no, I couldn't think of a good title.

Kyle took one look at the empty glass in front of him on the table and frowned. _Where was Guy?_ The man had gone to get them more drinks ages ago. John and Hal were busy talking and didn't seem to have noticed that Guy was taking an unusually long time getting them their new drinks.

They were in a bar on Earth for once, celebrating suriving for a whole month – they were actually low-key celebrating John's birthday, but he'd insisted on no fuss so Guy had said they were celebrating that none of them had gotten killed this month.

Kyle looked over towards the bar, peering in between the crowd and spotting Guy. He was sitting on one of the bar stools, talking to the man next to him. The stranger looked tall even sitting down, with dark hair, slim build, and a strange close resemblance to Kyle himself. Kyle frowned, and then his eyes widened in surprise when the stranger put a hand high on Guy's thigh, leaning in to whisper something in Guy's ear, Kyle expected Guy to push the other man away, but no, instead he seemed to lean closer, and smile.

Something ugly started burning in the pit of Kyle's stomach as he watched the other man lean away again, biting his bottom lip, lowering his eyes and looking up at Guy through his eyelashes, still with one hand resting on Guy's thigh. Guy looked flushed, but with a smug smile, and said something. The other man laughed, which only made Guy smile even more, looking pleased with himself. _They were flirting –_ Kyle thought – _Guy was flirting with a man._

A group of people walked through Kyle's eyeline, obscuring Guy for a moment, but Kyle's mind was reeling. He hadn't known Guy was interested in guys. He'd been so sure that Guy was straight, which in turn meant that he had never even contemplated acting on his own feelings for the man, after all a rejection wouldn't be worth it.

By the bar, Guy had placed a hand on the man's thigh, and they seemed to have moved even closer to each other. It felt like Kyle's insides were twisting together painfully, and his chest clenched as his heart sank.

“Kyle, Kyle,” a voice said and a hand waved in front of his eyes. Kyle shook his head, looking away from what was going on by the bar and turned his head to Hal instead. Hal was giving him a very strange look.

“What?” Kyle asked.

“I asked you a question,” Hal said. “What had you so distracted?” He turned to look in the direction Kyle had been looking, before Kyle coul stop him. John also followed his gaze.

“Ah,” Hal said, in a voice that wasn't even surprised when he turned back to look at Kyle, with a look that was far too understanding.

“He's flirting,” Kyle said. “With a guy,” he hissed.

“Yes,” John said.

Kyle stared at the two of them for a second.

“This doesn't surprise you?” Kyle asked.

 _This_ actually earned him a slightly surprised look from both John and Hal.

“He hasn't told you?” John asked.

Kyle deflated a little bit, a heavy sinking feeling in his chest. He had thought he was closer to Guy than both John and Hal put together. Guy was Kyle's best friend, and Kyle - based on quite a lot of evidence – had assumed he was Guy's best friend. Guy opened up to Kyle, he told Kyle all his secrets, or at least Kyle had thought it was all of his secrets, but apparently not this one. He looked down at the table top and didn't say anything.

“We just assumed he would have told you,” Hal said.

“Nope,” Kyle muttered. “Apparently he only trusted you guys with that piece of information.” He couldn't hide a hint of bitterness creep into his voice.

“Oh, no, he didn't tell us,” John said quickly, and Kyle raised his head to look at him doubtful.

“It's Guy Gardner,” Hal started. Kyle arched an eyebrow. Hal gave him a look Kyle couldn't understand, but it seemed a little bit like Hal was re-evaluating Kyle, and Kyle didn't like it. “He's not subtle,” Hal said. He nodded in the direction of the bar, and Kyle glanced over. The dark haired man was practically in Guy's lap at this point they were so close, and laughing. “He's blatantly flirting with that guy in public, and he's done that before.” Hal's expression clearly told Kyle he was being judged. “How have you never noticed?”

“Um,” Kyle mumbled.

“Besides,” Hal started. “With the way he's been looking at you we also assumed that-” Hal started. There was the sound of a brief scuffle underneath the table, and then Hal made a pained expression before glaring at John.

“What?” Kyle asked. Feeling confused.

“Never mind,” John said.

“No,” Kyle protested, and looked at Hal again. “What do you mean 'the way he looks at me?'”

“How is he this unobservant?” Hal asked John, who sighed and shook his head.

“What Hal is trying to say, instead of letting you figure this out on your own or at least wait until Guy gets around to getting his head out of his ass-”

“We have to wait an eternity for that to happen,” Hal interrupted. John rolled his eyes.

“Is that the way Guy looks at you, it's-”

“Heart eyes,” Hal said interrupting again. John turned to Hal, eyes narrowing into a confused look.

“What?” John asked. “What does that even mean? Where did you even hear that in the first place? I have so many questions,” he paused. “I don't think I want the answers,” he said contempative, looking away from Hal, who turned to Kyle again.

“Kyle, he looks at you like you're the sun and the stars-”

“Same things,” John muttered. Hal ignored him.

“He looks at you like you are every single great thing wrapped up into one, like,” Hal seemed to already be running out of poetic hyperbole, and Kyle was giving him a very doubting look.

“Like a really fast plane ride?” John suggested with a grin. Hal glared at him, and then turned to Kyle.

“He's in love with you,” Hal said. Beside him John was nodding.

“He is. It's pretty patethic how obvious it is too,” John said, and Hal nodded.

Kyle stared at them.

“What?” Kyle asked.

Hal glanced at the bar, and then looked back at Kyle.

“They are leaving,” Hal said. “You should probably do something.”

Kyle looked towards the bar and saw Guy and the dark haired man get off the stools. He hesitated for another second, before he noticed Guy's hand on the other man's arm, and the jealousy started to bubble up in his chest again. Before he could think too much about what he was doing he got up, and marched over to Guy and the stranger.

“I'm sorry,” Kyle said, though he was pretty sure he didn't manage to get even close to sounding apologetic, as he grabbed Guy's wrist. “But I need my partner for a very important mission, somewhere else,” Kyle said. Aware that he was babbling, but all he could think about was getting Guy as far away from this man as possible. The stranger opened his mouth, but Kyle had already started moving, pulling Guy with him towards the exit.

“What the hell, Kyle,” Guy hissed. “What's with the cockblocking?”

“I didn't know this was a thing I could have, and I am not letting you go off with some second-rate look-a-like of me,” Kyle said.

“Oh,” Guy said softly after a moment, when realization hit him.

In the alley outside, Kyle pushed Guy up against a wall, and found his mouth in a quick kiss, pulling back when he realized what he was doing and maybe he was stepping over a line – his mind started to race away from him overanalyzing – when a strong hand gripped the back of Kyle's head, fingers tangling in the strands pulling Kyle into a heated kiss. Kyle's hands were fisted in Guy's shirt. Guy moved his free hand down Kyle's back to his ass, and Kyle moaned into Guy's mouth.

They pulled back, foreheads leaning against each other, panting slightly. Kyle opened his eyes slowly, and looked straight into Guy's open eyes, and he saw what Hal had meant. Saw soft open eyes shining with love, so overwhelming that Kyle's knees almost buckled, and his own heart swelled with the emotions in his chest. He smiled, and Guy smiled back. Kyle leaned in and kissed the corner of Guy's mouth.

“Come with me?” Kyle asked, a little breathless, and he put his hand on Guy's wrist, holding it in a light grip.

“Always,” Guy said, with a smile.

 


End file.
